Legion: New origins
by Superdude2062
Summary: Welcome to new origins. The story of an alternate legion with the same heroes, just different origins. Welcome to where you see your favorite heroes changed before your very eyes. Watch sadness, sacrifice, and ultimate action in, Legion: New origins.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Legion: New origins. The story of how the legion of superheroes was born.**

Chapter 1: Lightning strikes

Garth POV

I'm Garth Ranzz, the mighty guy whose life turned upside down after a small joyride. It all started when my brother, sister, and I went on a joyride in space. Our ship ran out of fuel in the middle of it, and crash landed on the planet Korbal. We ran out and couldn't get back up into flight. My brother, Mekt came up with a plan. He started running around screaming," na na na boo boo, you can't catch me." Mekt runs in front of the ship and then when the beast is about to shock him, he jumps out of the way. Then the blast hits the ship and gives it a jump start. Then Mekt foolishly says," You all suck, losers." Then he started dancing. Then the beast got mad and shocked him. I then say," Mekt's an idiot. Then the a second beast came and aimed at my sister. I loved my sister and couldn't lose her, so I jumped in the way of the blast. While it was coming at me I realized, what about the other one. I looked behind me and saw, my sister getting shot at. Then I get hit and knocked to the floor.

I wake up a couple minutes later. Mekt is standing right next to me. He then says," Hey Garth." I say," How's the pride treating you." He says," Shut up. I suggest you don't shock anybody." I then stick my hand out and lightning shoots out of it. I then say," What the hell." I'm then all mad at myself and wondering about my sister. I say," Where is she." Mekt says," She's fine, just resting like you." I then find her and say," Hey how's it going." She says," Fine." Then she starts to change…. I say," What the hell."

**Hey it's Superdude, I've decided to try something new with this story. First I got help from my friend Hand of Destiny. Now onto the new stuff. I'm accepting ocs. All I need is the name, planet, bio, and powers. Also why should they be in the legion. Review and PM me your suggestions. Now onto some reader questions. First, who do you want to see next, respond in your review. The next one is, what legionnaire is Garth. Also ask some questions for Garth, he'll answer them in the next chapter. Bye, see ya next chapter.**

**Superdude**


	2. The hero

Chapter 2: The hero

Garth POV

What the hell is this. Ayla has changed into this giant thing made of lightning. I say," Ayla, what's happening to you." She says," Garth changed what the hell." Then she changed back. After that we landed on the planet Winath, where my home was. I went home and found my dad. I said," Dad, can I talk to you? He said," Sure thing son, what do you want to talk about?" I said with a hint of being scared," Mekt and I can now shoot lightning, but Ayla…" I started crying and said," She can make herself have lightning all over herself." Dad said," Son, I'm sorry about Ayla but I think it's time I showed you something." He then brought me into a private room, and said with a little bit of happiness," I want to give you this. He then gave me a knife that was sparking with lightning. I then decided that I would become a hero with my powers and knife. I would become lightning lad. I trained for a while until I knew lots of forms of hand to hand combat. Then I decided to go onto my first mission. I found a criminal and started fighting him. I started punching him and attacking him and eventually stabbed him in the leg with the lightning knife. He was covered in blood. I kept finding criminals every night to come after that and did almost the same thing I did the first time. That would happen until I found a criminal and then he lit on fire and started punching me with his flame. I had to do something I shocked him so hard that he was knocked out and his flame stopped. Then he started to get up and I stabbed him very hard in the leg and his eyes closed. He however was only knocked out. But Ayla flew down and said," What the hell? But you need to stop this and listen to me. Why would you hurt that guy. This is where you've been the last few nights. You idiot." I said," All the people I attacked were robbing places." She says," You don't understand, I'll need to fight you. I'm the hero and you're the villain." I had to fight her, I said," I guess I have to fight you, Ayla. I'm sorry to do this." She then covered herself in lightning. I knew this was going to be hard. I shot lightning at her and it didn't work. I then tried to hit her but I kept getting shocked every time I did that. Then I decided that I had to stab her. I then ducked low and ran in and stabbed her in the leg. She then fell to the ground and her lightning stopped. As it was stopping I said," I'm so sorry Ayla, very sorry." I then picked up her body and took it to right outside the house. Then I decided to put her down and ring the doorbell. I ran away knowing one thing. The guy that I fought was super powered and wouldn't be the only one. I knew that I had to form a team. It would be called the legion of super heroes.


	3. The goddess

Chapter 3: The goddess

Irma POV

I'm Irma Ardeen, a girl from Saturn. Thing is I have a secret. My body has a goddess in it. Every 100 years a girl on my planet gets a goddess in it. Everybody on my planet has mind powers but I'm a little different. I, as I said before, have a goddess inside of me. She possesses me from time to time and gives the people of Saturn something to look forward to. I have even more powers than the people on Saturn. I have telepathy, telekinesis, and I can control people. I protect Saturn with my godlike powers. Thing is I only want to be normal. I fight the crime on Saturn when it happens, but with my powers I sometimes get carried away. I make peoples brains so hurt that they can never think again. I also sometimes with my pushes and controlling make them be able to remember nothing. I fight everybody and people think I'm crazy. I can't get along with the normal girls and my family hates me. I need to find a way of this planet, but I can't find one. I decide after a rough day of more hate, to go on a little patrol. I'm running around town to find that somebody's beating up a person that lives here. I run after him and he starts to run away. As he runs away I stop him with my mind. Then he tried to stab me. I fought for my life as he tried to kill me. I struck back by using my mind powers to push him into a wall. Then I read his mind to find out why he was doing that. I found out that he was stealing stuff from her. When I stop reading his mind I see that he is making groaning noises and making a weird position. I decided that I finally have had enough of this planet and wanted to leave. Right then I could hear the goddess going," no, no, no. I decided to tell her that I was going. I then as I was leaving a guy stopped right in front of me holding a knife. He's wearing a hood and then starts talking to me. He says," I'm Lighting Lad but you can call me Garth. I need your help. I'm creating a team that can save the universe. You have a goddess inside of you, right Irma." I think to myself, how does he know all of this? This is crazy, he is crazy, but he might be my ticket out of here. I say," Sure Garth, sure." Then he says," But you need a name." I say," I'll be Saturn girl.

**That's the end, quick readers question, who is your favorite legionarre. Out of these three who do you want. Matter eater lad, Cosmic Boy, or Chameleon Boy. We will use that one after we do the next one. These are also our favorites. Thank you.**

**Superdude.**


	4. Smart

Chapter 4: Smart

Brainiac 5 POV

I'm Querl Dox or Brainiac 5. I'm a descendent of the original Brainiac. He was an enemy of Superman, our greatest hero. I try to be good, but there's something inside of me that's keeping me from doing it. The original Braniac is inside of me keeping me from doing any good. He makes me make stuff to make me stronger so when he wants, I turn into a vessel of destruction. I rampage the cities of Earth and wreck towns and even worse than that, he makes me kill people. Tonight he had taken me over again, choosing to wreck another town and kill more people. First he takes me over giving me a way more deep voice. Then he says," I am Brainiac reincarnated and I'd like to say that you will all die." First he ran at building at wrecked it with a giant laser cannon. I knew that these people needed help but I couldn't do anything about it. I then saw a guy in a hood and jeans run up with a girl in a same looking outfit. The guy had a knife and the girls eyes were glowing. The girl then pushed back Brainiac and the guy ran at him with full intensity and stabbed his knife into it. Then I tried to fight back against Braniac and failed. I then saw the girl start flying in the air and then she said," I am the mighty goddess you idiot, try to fight me and I will kill you. I take over this girl every now and then and that gives her incredible powers. You shall fall to the power of the goddess." She then looked at the guy who was next to her and said," I don't need you anymore." She then used her powers to push him into a wall. He then got up and shoot some lightning at her and said," Irma, you need to stop this, if you don't stop, I'll stop you myself." She then shot a mind blast at him and pushed him back. Then Braniac charged at him making him even more hurt. He then said," Irma, Querl, listen to me. You are both under the control of something stronger than you but that doesn't mean you can't stop it." So do it stop the power and be stronger." Then I decided to fight back and push out the powers of Brainiac. I pushed him out and then went to help the guy. I then pointed a laser cannon at her and said," Stop, I fought the powers within me, you can do it within yourself. Sure mine won't be held of forever and neither will yours but you can defeat it." I then saw her stop the goddess inside of her and then the guy said," I'm Garth Ranzz and this is Irma Ardeen. We go around the planets and fight criminals. Would you like to join our group." I said," Of course I will, it's an honor to fight as a good guy for once." Then we went and built a base but then Brainiac came back and then things got worse.

Garth POV

Brainy was having an argument. It was with himself. He said," Come on, get out of my head." He then said in a deeper voice," No, I shall not stop." Then he said," Yes you will." Then the deeper voice said," No." And eventually it went like this, going from Brainy to evil Brainy, it started with," Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No." I eventually told Irma to fix him with her mind powers." He then said in the deep voice," No, you cannot stop me." Eventually the real Brainy said," I don't feel him in my head anymore, I'm saved. Thanks guys." Then he started jumping up and down in joy.

**Quick authors note. I'd like to say that I will need some Ocs for the next chapter. I'm thinking of having an awesome chapter. Some old characters and some Ocs will show up and it will be totally awesome. See you dudes all later.**

**Superdude**


	5. The auditions

Chapter 5: The auditions

Garth POV

We had the base and everything was set up for our first legion auditions. We had set up signs throughout the planets telling people to come to earth and our headquarters. We had a lot of people show up and I was so excited. A lot of new members are coming in today. I guess I have to start the auditions. The first person is coming in now. I said," What's your name." He said," I'm Falkner Dewing but you can call me Silver Wing." I said," Cool Silver Wing, show me your powers." "Well you know how I have wings right. Well I'm Thanagarian so I have them. With these wings I can do some awesome things. Could you send out a training bot." Brainy pressed a button and a robot came out. Then Falkner flew into the air shot a ton of feathers out of his wings. The robot was hit so many times that it exploded. We each hit a button. The result was unanimous. I said, "You are in, Silver Wing welcome to the legion. You may now go wait outside." Then the next person walked in. "I'm Arm fall off boy and it's a great honor to be on your team. So let me show you my power. I can turn my arm into a deadly weapon. Before you ask how I do it, I'll tell you. I can detach my arm like so." He detached his arm. "Then it becomes a deadly weapon. Give me a training bot and I will show you." Brainy then hit the button and a bot came out. AFOB started hitting it with his detached arm. He hit it about ten times and it did no damage. I said," Hey can I see that." I took the arm and hit him with it. " Why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself." Then we voted and again it was unanimous. "Sorry you're not in. You weren't even close." He then left crying and the next guy came in. "I'm Rokk Krinn but you can call me Cosmic Boy. I have the power of magnetism I can move anything with my magnetism." He then moved me with his powers. I thought to myself that he was really good. We then voted and it was two to one. Brainy thought that his power could get one of us hurt be he still got in. "Cosmic Boy, you are in. You may go wait outside." The next guy came in. "Hey I'm Reep Daggle but you can call me Chameleon Boy. Let me show you my power." He then shape shifted into me and said," Hey, it's me, Lightning Lad. My my my Saturn Girl you are so pretty. Do you want to kiss me." Thing is he sounded like and looked like me completely. I thought he was perfect. "I think you should get away from Saturn Girl now." Saturn Girl looked so relieved. "I can shape shift into anything. It's pretty awesome." We voted and it was 2 on 1. "You're in Chameleon Boy. You may go wait outside." There were two applicants left. The next one came in. "Hey I'm Tenzil Kem but you can call me Matter Eater Lad. Let me show you my power. To do that I will need a training bot." Brainy pressed the button and a bot came out. Matter eater came up to it and ate it whole. I had to admit that was pretty cool. Then we voted and decided that Matter Eater Lad was in unanimously. "Tenzil, you're in. You may wait outside." The last guy walked in and said," Hey, I'm Trevor Walker but you can call me Tremor. I'll show you my power." He then pounded his hands together and created a giant earthquake. It was pretty awesome. It was 2 to 1 in the voting. Brainy disagreed again thinking it was too dangerous. "Tremor, you're in. Thank you for coming. You may wait outside." Then Saturn, Brainy, and I walked outside to see the press waiting to see the newest super hero team. We then stepped outside and said," Silver Wing, Cosmic Boy, Chameleon Boy, Matter Eater Lad, and Tremor come up here. You all are in the legion. Put on your flight ring and be ready to be in the legion." I was very proud of today. We decided that we would do stuff like this every once in a while to get more heroes. I guess today was a success. I said," Time to go save the world."

**Quick Authors note. I will be doing more of these every once in a while so put in your OCs. This is gonna be awesome. Also Silver Wing was created by Hands of destiny and Tremor was created by me. Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter**

**Superdude**


	6. The first mission

Chapter 6: The first mission

Garth POV

"As leader of the legion of Superheroes, I declare that I am starting our first mission tonight." That's right, it was time to start our crime fighting. "Here's the plan. There's a bunch of criminals heading to Braal. They have a bunch of hostages and a couple science police members in the hostage list. Tremor, you're leading that mission. Your squad is Silver Wing, Chameleon boy and Cosmic Boy. Good luck. Matter Eater Lad, you're going on another mission with me, Brainy, and Saturn Girl. Let's go Legion." Me and my group stayed in the briefing room while the others went to the hanger to pick up a ship. "Guys, our mission is to clean up the base. Go do it. Matter eater lad, stay here, you're on monitor duty." Well I hope the others get through the mission. I hope none of them die.

Tremor POV

We were flying through space until we made it to Braal where the criminals had already landed. "Silver Wing, go scout the area until you find the criminals and the hostages. Then get out of the area without them seeing you. Good luck." Silver Wing jumped out of the ship and started flying. "Guys, listen up, we're following Silver Wing until he gets attacked or needs to retreat. Man the ship, let's go." We then launched the ship right after Silver Wing. Eventually we found the criminals hideout and engaged. We decided to engage as a tea. That was definitely a bad idea. Silver Wing flew up and shot lots of feathers at them. Cosmic boy tried to bring a metal pipe down on them and chameleon boy transformed into a lightning beast. However the criminals had a tank in their hideout and the others went down quickly. I then brought my fists together. "Hey losers, it's time for a tremor." Then it brought down the tank and a few criminals but I didn't take them all out. They came at me and I ran all in. I forgot to mention to the legion something very important. If I punch someone it pushes them with the force of a tremor. I also have some pretty good hand to hand combat skills. I started punching them with the force of a tremor. I found one guy and ran at him. He threw out a punch but I ducked and punched him right to the wall. A second one came from behind me. I jumped over him and punched him from behind. He went to the wall to. "Who's next losers?" "I'll kick your sorry butt, Tremor." A man talked from behind me. He was big and muscular. He had a giant gun strapped on his back. "I know who you are. I also know who all of your friends are. You are Legionnaires. You will be captured and taken to our lab and scanned. We will learn about how you got your powers. But for now I get to kick your butt." He grabbed the gun and charged up a shot. I connected my fists and made a tremor. He jumped over it with ease. He then shot the gun and got me on the ground. I couldn't get up but I could see everything that could happen. Right as I fell, Silver Wing got up and flew around avoiding shots and everything. At the same time he was shooting out his feathers like he had a dart gun and the feathers were darts. He flew around and took out some of the criminals but the man shot him with the giant gun and made him fall to the floor just like me. "What do we do Tremor. We're pinned down, it's 4 of us against about 100. They have good tech that could easily take us down." "Don't worry, I have a plan." I threw slid him a quick pill. "It's a healing pill. Swallow it and then you get healed instantly. We still have a chance to fight back." I got up and then so did Silver Wing. Then I tossed pills to Cosmic Boy and Chameleon Boy. They ate them and were healed instantly. "Hey, we're not done yet losers." Before the battle could start a hole in the roof came and a group of six came down. They came onto the ground to help. "Hey, you need a little help. I know your squads leader. How's Garth doing?" How did she know Garth? Then I remembered. Garth had a little sister named Ayla, she had been hit by the lightning beasts just like Garth. The thing is, she got hit by two and not one. She then had the power to turn herself into a thing that had lightning all over it. The last time he saw her they had a fight Garth decided to make the legion. "You're Ayla Ranzz, aren't you?" "Yeah, how'd you find out." "It's simple, Garth talked all about you." She smiled at that moment. She then introduced me to her team. "I'm Lightning Lass. The big guy over there is Colossal Boy. The girl over there is Triplicate Girl. The girl with the cape is Phantom Girl. The blond guy over there is Ultra Boy and the other boy is invisible kid. We haven't actually figured out a name for ourselves yet." When she was saying all the names she was pointing around like a crazy person. "Well then, let's get to work, whatever your team name is." We then got to work beating the crap out of the criminals, all except for the big guy with the giant gun. "Collosal Boy, go big. He then grew giant and squished the gun fast. Then it was quite easy to beat down the guy. "Lightning Lass and your team, our squad thanks you for what you did for us. By the way, there is someone that wants to meet all of you." I pulled out my video communicator and showed the face of Garth Ranzz. "How would you all like to be in the legion?" "Garth, I'm speaking for everyone when I say that we're in." "Hey everybody except for Tremor, I need to talk to Ayla." Everybody left. "Ayla, I'm proud of you, I'm glad to have you on the team. How'd you find my squad anyway?" "I tracked you when you left home. While you were assembling a legion, I was assembling my very own. I followed in your footsteps bro." "Thanks Ayla. Tremor get everyone to the ship. You can come back to the base now. See you there." Then the communication cut off. I was glad that we had new members. This would be a great team.

**Hey, it's Superdude. Just wanted to say that starting Thursday to either Monday or Tuesday I will not be updating. The reason is private but I will be back on Tuesday or Wednesday. Well see you guys later. Hope you liked the story.**

**Superdude**


End file.
